


no eyed boy

by mysteryguest



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Lovecraftian, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Watcher Grian, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguest/pseuds/mysteryguest
Summary: right before the kiss, i noticed something in the airmolecules existed when there should have been none therechemical reactions with the surface of your skinsome will say my actions let the no eyed people in...(and i'd do it all again)
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian (One-Sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	no eyed boy

**Author's Note:**

> me? making a oneshot entirely based on a lemon demon song? more likely than you think

\---

curiosity was a strange thing.

it led one to the unreliable and unreal, it contaminated your mind, if you let its hold grow strong.

mumbo was never one to trust the unwavering sense of curiosity. whenever his curiosity became too much, he reigned it in, turning his back on it completely.

curiosity was a dangerous thing. mumbo _knew_ this.

but then again, spice burnt your taste buds, and yet people still eat it; sugar is technically toxic, yet people still bake with it.

so perhaps that is why, when mumbo stumbled upon the most beautiful creation, whose eyes (or lack thereof) were pits of the void itself _,_ whose golden hair curled around his pale face, he could not help but to come back for more. he would see the no eyed boy's purple gown and black feathered wings, he would see the red jewels he wore, and he knew he was in love.

he stalked throughout the end, peeking out behind an obsidian pillar before fading out of sight. he _beckoned_ mumbo, a knowing smile on his face.

he was _everything_ , and yet did not exist at all, and at night when mumbo closed his eyes, all he saw was the endless void, calling to him.

every time mumbo caught a glimpse of him, he felt his breath run short, his heart stop. he would see the void inside the empty void, and he would barely hold back a _scream_.

curiosity is what made him so infatuated with this- this _unreal_ person, this no eyed boy, where even a glance filled his head with static, granted him the knowledge of _everything_ , only to forget it all in the span of a second.

(such a person shouldn't exist- _couldn't_ exist.)

eventually, weekly visits to the end became _daily_ visits, and daily visits became moving to the end entirely, only leaving to sleep or restock on food.

he lied relentlessly, saying he just liked the atmosphere, or wanted to try building with different blocks, because he knew, he _knew_ , that without proof, he'd be declared a madman. but it's not like the others would understand much anyways- _no one_ could understand what he felt, what he _saw_ , whenever he caught sight of the no eyed boy.

well, no one but the no eyed boy himself, of course.

(he uses that knowledge to obsess even further- the unknown has never felt so addicting.)

the numb cold of the end is ignored, the occasional onslaught of enderman is quickly killed, and his eyes start going bloodshot with how long he's kept his eyes open, searching, _waiting._

he feels like his atoms are about to split apart by the seams, like he's being ripped apart one layer of skin at a time, like his brain is about to bleed, and he can't _take it anymore-_

but it's alright. it's more than alright. he's never felt so amazing in his whole life!

even if his head is filled with static and he fills sick and nauseous and _horrible_ every time he looks at the no eyed boy, nothing has ever felt so _wonderful_.

and then the no eyed boy speaks to him.

it happens when mumbo is slumped against an obsidian pillar, closing his eyes and envisioning the void itself, when he hears him whisper to him.

the no eyed boy whispers to _him_ , and him alone, incomprehensible murmurs and echoes, and mumbo is unable to think, unable to _breathe_ , and he feels like he's about to die before all is silent once more.

he's terrified. he's in love.

(the no eyed boy's language shouldn't even be _real_ , should not be spoken, and yet he was gifted the chance to hear it, to experience it.)

when mumbo sees the no eyed boy next, he reaches out.

he grasps onto him, and he sees _stars_. he sees the existence of thought, he sees the minds of every living thing, he sees the creation of life and the creation of _knowledge_. he feels _sick_ \- he feels _euphoric._

and then it all disappears.

(he can't exist like this- he doesn't remember how to code a simple piston door anymore, and all he knows is _knowledge_.)

he cries and he screams, suffocating in pure euphoria. and then he smiles and grins and laughs, and he feels light on his feet and he feels like _god_. does the no eyed boy feel like this all the time?

it must be so wonderful, mumbo thinks. he's so wonderful, and i need to see him _more_ , i need to touch him _more_ , i need him _more_ and _more_.

and then, he stops. the no eyed boy must have a name, mustn't he? his heart nearly pops out of his chest when he thinks of it.

(if he does learn the no eyed boy's name, he's sure his heart would fail and spasm, while his mind shut off completely, and he would become an empty husk of a body.)

the no eyed boy knows _everything_.

the no eyed boy _is_ everything.

and as the no eyed boy holds mumbo close, smiles at him, knowing he has broken him, mumbo cannot feel anything. he cannot comprehend anything.

and all he knows is knowledge.

even as he sees the sky begin to melt, even as he sees the end swarm with the void and shadows and no eyed people, he is drowning in euphoria.

he knows, as he does everything, that the world will end.

he knows, as he does everything, that it is because of him that the no eyed people have taken it.

and he knows, without a doubt, he would do it all again.

\---


End file.
